Conquistador
by marypotts
Summary: Movieverse.Tony/Pepper -Songfic Womanizer. "You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer". Primeira em português de homem de ferro no fanfiction xD


**Disclaimer: **Foi tudo culpa do Stan Lee. E da Marvel –n

* * *

_Conquistador_

**Baby you**

**Got all the puppets with their strings up**

**Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em**

**I know what you are, what you are, baby**

**Womanizer, you're a womanizer**

Papeis,papeis, um monte deles. Lá parados na minha frente. Por detrás deles, talvez se eu me curvasse, poderia enxergar mais adiante, na outra sala, ele estava lá conversando com alguma repórterzinha oferecida. Mas eu não queria ver. Pois eu já sabia no que ia dar e anos trabalhando pro Senhor Stark, e isso nunca mudou.

Ela descobriria algum podre dele, ele a levaria pra cama, e lá ela esqueceria de tudo, revista da manhã seguinte, só teria uma foto dele assinando algum contrato e uma reportagem bem formal sobre o assunto. Entrevistas com Tony Stark quase sempre acabavam assim, mesmo que as repórteres não descobrissem algum podre, bastava ser bonita. Daí eu me arrependo da profissão que escolhi, em pensar que ia fazer jornalismo na faculdade.....

Longe de mim reclamar, afinal meu salário é bom, muito bom aliás, eu já tenho metade da herança dele, porque sou a única pessoa perto do que se chama por _'família'_, que ele tem. Não que eu pense em assassiná-lo. Isso não. Eu deveria estar....feliz, ou ao menos, conformada.

**You got me going, you're so charming, but I can't do it**

**Boy, don't try to front. I know just what you are**

**You say I'm Crazy, I got you crazy, you're nothing but a womanizer**

Conquistador. Sim. Porque até mesmo a mim você persegue. _"Não está contente com o que tem Sr. Stark?"_ eu me atrevi a perguntar quando ele soltou uma cantada barata, mas ele nada disse, e manteve a pose de magnata enquanto tomava café. Diga que eu sou louca. Mas na verdade, eu te deixo louco. E você também me atrai. Mas eu não posso fazer isso. Melhor não levar esse assunto a diante. Eu sei bem _aonde_ poderia acabar .

**Daddy-O,**

**You got the swagger of champions**

**So bad for you**

**Just can't find the right companion**

**I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard**

**It could be easy, who you are, that's who you are baby**

"_Senhorita Potts",_ ele diz. Manipula meus compromissos e esquece meu aniversário_."É por causa do trabalho...e não é fácil ser herói." _Eu posso deduzir suas desculpas. Você podia me chamar pra jantar fora, mas afinal, a gente almoça, janta e toma café da manhã juntos quando não estamos nas Industrias Stark. Quem sabe, algo _diferente?_ Comigo você não tem coragem de fazer o que faz com elas. Eu até gosto disso . As vezes. Sério.

Eu senti, seus olhos pairando sobre mim um instante. Lá do sofá da sala. Silêncio insuportável . Prendi meus cabelos ruivo-acobreados por causa do calor. Mas ele não parou de olhar pra mim. Eu sabia disso porque tenho uma ótima visão periférica. Olhar pra ele era tentação demais, ao menos pra mim . Queria poder dizer essas coisas pra você, mas não dá. Queria também poder ser _sua_.

Infelizmente, nós dois sabemos que isso é impossível. É tão difícil quando se tem muito. E na verdade não se tem nada.

**Maybe if we both lived in a different world**

**It would be all good, and maybe I could be your girl**

**But I can't 'cause we don't**

**--**

**N/A: Tipo, fic sem noção. Não sei se é drablle, oneshot, songfic......Misturei tudo. Ah, mas eu estou tentando me inspirar.Sério. E, só pra constar, Primeira fic Pepperony em português brasileiro nessa jossa aqui.  
**

**( WEEEEEEEE) e com reforma ortográfica dessa vez. Larguei essa vida de rebelde da gramática /mentira. Aliás, primeira fic sobre o homem de ferro. Há .**

**Ah, eu gosto dos dois. Não como aquele estereótipo de casal . Até porque o Tony não leva jeito pra isso mas, a tensão sexual entre eles é engraçada . -q Mas que é canon é cánon e o Hogan que vá dirigir aquela mercedes quieto. SUHAUSHAUHSUAUSA assistam o filme manés. **

**E eu sei que ninguém vai ler, eu só escrevo ou pra fandom quase inexistente, ou pra fandom mão de vaca. –hunf- Melhor eu ir antes que ninguém mais leia mesmo.. ;P**

**Reviews colllegas :]**


End file.
